No aceptes el trabajo extra
by melgamonster
Summary: NO ACEPTES EL TRABAJO EXTRA HASTA QUE ESTÉS SEGURA DE LO QUE VAS A HACER. Ikumatsu fue a entregar un pedido de ramen en ese extraño barrio donde hombres y mujeres satisfacían sus deseos carnales. Nunca se imaginó que se le propondría trabajar ahí para satisfacer los gustos de un cliente exigente y mucho menos quien seria su "compañera" de trabajo. [ZuraIku]


**NO ACEPTES EL TRABAJO EXTRA HASTA QUE ESTÉS SEGURA DE LO QUE VAS A HACER**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

.

* * *

Era la primera vez que tenía que entregar un pedido de ramen en esa extraña ciudad. Había escuchado de ella por los rumores de la gente, pero visitarla era una experiencia única. Donde la depravación era vista con normalidad. En lo que buscaba el local donde tenía que dejar el encargo, tanto mujeres y hombres le ofrecían sus servicios.

—¿Hinowa san? —cuestionó al momento de entrar al lugar.

—¿Ikumatsu san? —Salió a recibirla una mujer en silla de ruedas.

—Así es. Aquí está el ramen que pidieron —colocó su caja transportadora en una mesa próxima y empezó a sacar su producto.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? —Un niño también llegó al establecimiento.

—Encargue Ramen de una tienda que está en una ciudad cercana, tiene muy buenas referencias. Para probar un poco de otra comida. Dile a Tsukki que venga.

—Tsukki oneesan está muy ocupada. Acaba de llegar un político y se está comportando muy exigente con las cortesanas.

—¿Pues qué…

—Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia… —dijo mientras hacía una señal con sus dedos de que debían pagar por la comida.

—Oh, disculpe Ikumatsu san. En un momento le pago. —Con su silla de ruedas se transportó a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

—Odio a los políticos. —Se sumó una tercera voz mientras dejaba caer su abatida humanidad sobre la silla próxima a la mesa donde ella había dejado previamente la comida—. Que bien huele —dijo al reconocer el aroma.

—Le pedí comida a Ikumatsu san —dijo señalando a la aludida mientras regresaba al frente—. ¿Por qué odias a los políticos? —cuestionó mientras le extendía el dinero a la repartidora, ella simplemente sentía que no encajaba en esa conversación.

—Se creen que con su dinero pueden exigir a la mujer que quie… —Dejó de comer y le prestó atención a la repartidora—. Eres perfecta —dijo mientras tocaba su cabello.

—¿Perfecta? ¿Para qué? —Fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó con pared.

—¿Por qué dices eso Tsukki? —cuestionó Hinowa.

—El político quería a una mujer de tez blanca con el cabello rubio, por eso me llamaron a mí, pero resultó que la quería de un rubio un poco más opaco.

—Oh —se sorprendió, no esperaba un cliente tan exigente.

—¿Le gustaría ser cortesana por un día? —preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Pero yo no conozco nada de este mundo.

—No te preocupes, no harás nada que no quieras. Únicamente debes brindar compañía y servir un poco de té.

—Té sí sé servir —respondió dudosa.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que no te parezca del cliente yo entrare a defenderte —dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de una bolsa que mantenía en su pierna.

—La paga será buena —se sumó el niño al convencimiento de la repartidora.

—Está bien —sintió que le estaba vendiendo el alma al diablo, pero últimamente el negocio del ramen no estaba retribuyéndole lo suficiente y no se sentía en el derecho de tomar algo de su industria de pañoletas para mantener un capricho personal. Además de que había algo que le llamaba la atención en esta experiencia.

Estaba en el barrio rojo por un favor que le debía a Saigo, resultó que él estaba expandiendo el negocio del bar okama en esos lares, pero estaba corto de personal. Así que ahora él y Elizabeth estaban cubriendo un turno y lo hacían promocionando el establecimiento en la calle entregando panfletos.

Reconocería esa cabellera combinada con esa vestimenta en cualquier lado. Y más si se trataba de la mujer en la que se había interesado luego de tanto tiempo estar centrado en sus deberes Jouishishi.

—Elizabeth, cúbreme —pidió a su fiel compañero para luego desaparecer entre la multitud aun disfrazado de mujer—. _"Creo que esta es la puerta por la que vi pasar a Ikumatsu dono"_ —pensó al momento que la abría y miraba un poco el interior.

—Al parecer si encontraron a una mujer con las características que el cliente importante quería —dijo emocionada una de las mujeres mientras corría para alcanzar a otra.

—¿Pero estará bien? Me enteré que era una simple repartidora —comentó la otra.

—La belleza puede cubrir la falta de habilidad —expresó en tono burlón.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ese cliente? —se olvidó que estaba disfrazado de mujer. Pues utilizó un tono demasiado grave para su vestimenta.

—En aquel pasillo a la derecha, la tercera puerta —respondieron al unísono como si estuvieran hipnotizadas por el shock de escuchar a una bella mujer hablar así.

Empezó a caminar hacia la ubicación señalada, mientras lo hacía descubrió una habitación donde las mujeres se estaban arreglando y entre una de ellas se encontraba la mujer que andaba buscando.

—Ikumatsu san le queda muy bello este kimono —comentó una de las mujeres que estaban junto de ella.

Él volteo a verla y quedó embobado con su belleza, no podía dejar que un político la tuviera debía proteger su pureza. Tomó del lugar donde estaba un kimono rojo, era uno de los más bellos del lugar, y maquillaje. Debía verse igual o más hermosa que ella para opacarla y el político no se interesara en ella.

Verificó en un espejo su trabajo, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar a la habitación antes que ella; una vez satisfecho con su apariencia salió del lugar, sin antes verificar que ella siguiera ahí

Entró a la habitación que previamente le fue indicada donde se encontraba el cliente, cuando lo vio por primera vez, no parecía el típico pez gordo y viejo que tenía en mente, se veía un joven muy apuesto, por primera vez el escapista Kotarou tenía miedo y no era provocado por no poder huir de una batalla.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con la voz más aguda que podía hacer.

—Buenas tardes —contestó por educación al momento que volteaba a verla—. Tú no eres la mujer con las características que yo pedí —comentó con decepción.

—Lo sé joven amo, le pido una disculpa por eso, —para completar su farsa le hizo una reverencia—. Su dama de compañía estará con usted en unos momentos más mientras fui enviada para acompañarlo en su espera. —Lentamente se fue acercando a la mesa donde se encontraban los aditamentos para satisfacer la necesidad de compañía sin llegar a los placeres carnales.

—Está bien —sonrió y se acercó a la mesa donde Katsura le estaba sirviendo el té—. Pero todavía no conozco tu nombre —comentó al momento que tomaba la taza que ella le ofrecía.

—Disculpe mis modales joven amo —hizo una reverencia forzada, en cierta forma para ganar un poco de tiempo, pero optó por utilizar el nombre de siempre—. Soy Zurako, ¿a quién tengo el gusto de ser…

—Hide chaaan. —La pregunta de Katsura no pudo ser concluida porque afuera de la habitación se oyó un grito de un mandatario que él conocía bien.

—Matsudairia san —murmuró el aludido mientras se sonrojaba.

—Mis conexiones te consiguieron la mujer con las especificaciones que tú querías —su voz denotaba alegría y que ya tenía un porcentaje de alcohol en la sangre.

—¿Lo hicieron? —cuestionó y Katsura logró percibir duda en él.

—¡Si! Justo como lo prometí, a tus dieciocho dejaras de ser un chico para convertirte en un hombre.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Shiki, seré su dama de compañía esta noche —exclamó con una reverencia después de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban. Reconoció que el nombre que había utilizado para presentarse eran unas letras del apellido de su padre.

—Vaya sí que encontraron a la mujer de mis sueños —murmuró, pero Katsura pudo escucharlo claramente y supo que él se había enamorado de ella pues fue la misma cara que él había puesto la primera vez—. Mucho gusto yo soy Tokugawa Hidetata —se presentó mientras se acercaba a ella para apreciarla mejor.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para servir con gran calidad a alguien perteneciente al Clan Tokugawa.

—Por favor levanta la cabeza, debo ver tu hermosura —exclamó al momento que ponía las manos en su rostro, pero lo hizo con suma delicadeza.

—Como usted lo ordene Toku… —Se trabó a pronunciar el nombre de la persona a la que debía servir cuando vio a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa cabellera negra que se encontraba en el lugar—. Tokugawa sama —reaccionó luego de que la otra persona desviara la mirada.

—Por favor no seas tan formal Shiki san —pidió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Cabello rubio cenizo, ojos tan azules como el mar, eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé amar —exclamó para que ella pudiera oírlo.

—Por favor Tokugawa sama no debería decir esas palabras tan a ligera —exclamó Katsura mientras guiaba a Ikumatsu a uno de los cojines que estaba colocado frente a la pequeña mesa donde se encontraban los aditamentos para servir el té logrando alejarla de ese hombre..

—¿Zurako san aun nos acompaña? —preguntó algo molesto el pariente del Shogun.

—¿Zurako? —cuestionó en un tono de voz bajo para que solo pudiera ser escuchada por la persona a su lado.

—Shiki san aún no tiene la experiencia para servir por sí sola a un cliente de su nivel. Estoy aquí para instruirle y protegerla —respondió a su cliente, ignorando olímpicamente a su "compañera de trabajo"

—¿Shiki san eso quiere decir que soy su primer cliente? —cuestionó con emoción mientras tomaba las manos de una incómoda Ikumatsu.

—Sí. Fui contratada para complacer su gusto.

—Entonces, ¿no has tenido tu Mizuage*? —cuestionó con más impaciencia pues le emocionaba mucho comprarla y liberarla de esa vida pues esa mujer tan bella no merecía estar en ese lugar.

—Pues… —La pregunta le incomodo, ya que no era una jovencita y tampoco una geisha, ella ya había estado casada.

—Como Shiki dono le mencionó es usted su primer cliente así que debe de ser gentil con ella —pidió al notar la incomodidad de la mujer a la que había jurado proteger.

—Oh claro que sí, para ser honestos esta es también mi primera vez. Así que no sé muy bien lo que se hace.

—Oh permítame instruirle, —él no era un experto en ese mundo, pero haría lo que fuera por mantener a Ikumatsu fuera del alcance de ese joven entusiasmado con ella—. Primero continuemos con donde nos habíamos quedado, el té. ¿o nuestro joven amo desea algo más fuerte? 'alcohol tal vez?

—Té para comenzar esta bien.

El ambiente se fue animando un poco, la tensión entre Ikumatsu y el joven Tokugawa fue desapareciendo y por un momento hasta compartían sus comentarios de odio hacia el Jouishishi. Katsura solo se mantenía al margen y no había nada que hacer, pues Hide chan como lo había llamado Matsudairia se estaba portando muy bien.

Aunque hubo algo que se le pasó por las manos, el té se había acabado y él tomó una botella color blanco que se encontraba próximo a ellos, sin saber lo que realmente contenía.

—Tokugawa sama le sugiero que no beba de ese líquido —pidió mientras detenía su acción.

—Ya soy un adulto, ya me puedo hacer responsable de lo que puedo y no pedo beber —exclamó molesto y le arrebato la botella de la mano para luego beberse todo el líquido que contenía.

—Shiki chaaaaaaaaaaaan —la nombró en un tono muy animado, demasiado, tanto que la barrera que se había destruido entre ellos se construyó nuevamente.

—¿Tokugawa sama? —Estaba temerosa, él ya había entrado en su espacio personal y la forma en la que estaba actuando le estaba incomodando.

—Shiki chan, por favor escape conmigo, es la mujer con la que siempre soñé —exclamó muy sonriente mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de ella.

—No puedo hacer eso Tokugawa sama entiéndalo. —Se alejó de él, pero él nuevamente se pegó a ella.

—Por favor Shiki c…

—La dama ha dicho que no, debería entender. —Al diablo su tono femenino, debía protegerla y no le importaba ponerse en contra del gobierno una vez más.

—¿Zurako san? —El alcohol que tenía en la sangre aun le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Debe entender que Shiki dono tiene otros intereses. —Sin pedirle permiso la forzó a verlo y luego le robó un beso.

—¿Shiki san? ¿Shiki san? ¡Shiki san dime que no es cierto! — Su respuesta nunca llegó pues sus labios estaban siendo robados por la otra acompañante—. ¡No! —Después de eso salió corriendo del lugar.

El beso había finalizado, él creía haber cumplido su misión.

—Katsura san, ¿por qué hizo eso? —cuestionó la de rubios cabellos después de que el primo del Shogun abandonara la habitación llorando por ver esa escena.

—Para protegerla Ikumatsu dono —respondió dejando de lado su tono femenino de voz. Aunque estuviera vestido de mujer se veía muy masculino—. Le prometí que siempre la protegería, aun si fuera de mi mismo. —Dejó de verla fijamente para alejarse y luego caminar hacia la ventana, listo para escapar.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarme. —Ella impidió que hiciera la acción por la que es muy reconocido dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Vaya eres la primera en atrapar al escapista Kotarou —dijo con sorna, para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y luego salir corriendo de esa habitación.

—Nos vemos luego Katsura san. Lo estaré esperando con un plato se soba —murmuro para ella, como una promesa que le hacía al aire.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Mizuage:** Es cuando se vende la virginidad de una geisha.

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20190114**


End file.
